


The Bet

by Maddiepants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiepants/pseuds/Maddiepants
Summary: Reader thinks she can go a week with sex from Dean.... she absolutely can... can't she?





	The Bet

The idea at the time, had seemed like a great one. But thinking back, maybe betting Dean that you could go a week, without any kind of sexual contact, was really fucking stupid. 

But he'd flashed that cocky knowing smirk of his, and you just weren't one to turn down a challenge. 

So here you sit, on the ratty couch of the dingy motel watching as the boys got all dolled up in their fed suits to go out and work the case. 

You loved Dean in that suit. The way the white button down hugged him in all the right places. The way the buttons screamed to be released so you could see the bronzed freckled skin underneath. And that suit jacket. I mean the man, could wear, a suit. 

“See something ya like sweetheart?” you jumped and stuck your tongue out, as Dean's deep baritone voice pulled you out of your daydream. 

“How long do you think you'll be gone?” you asked as you watched the boys make their way toward the door. 

“A few hours maybe. Dean’s going to drop me off at the morgue while he goes to the police station to speak to the lead detective” Sam said as he fixed his tie. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah, meet ya at the car Sammy” Dean grunted while he made his way towards you. 

With an exasperated sigh Sam made his way out the door as Dean made his way toward your spot on the couch. His bow legs eating up the space between you until his hands rested against the back of the couch while he leaned toward you. His forest green eyes sparkled as he leaned down and rubbed his nose against yours. 

It had been exactly four days and thirteen hours since he'd had his hands, mouth or dick anywhere near you in a sexual way. Besides little chaste kisses, hand holding and cuddling, Dean hadn't even attempted anything sexual. He didn't seem to be affected in the slightest. You however, were in a consent state, of aching arousal. 

“How are you feeling baby girl?” Dean whispered in a gravelly voice. You opened the eyes you hadn't realized you'd closed, and licked your lips. Dean's eye followed the movement. “You seem a little tense.. needy maybe.. anything I can do to help you out?” 

He smelled like coffee and toothpaste and you took a deep breath letting it out slowly as you tried to regain your composure. 

“No i'm huh.. I'm ok” you breathed against his lips. He smirked before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. You started unashamed. 

“Good” was the response before you felt his lips on yours. The kiss was firm but short. To short if anyone had asked you, but it held so many unspoken promises. Dean licked has lips as he pulled back a faction looking at your flushed face. His eyes met yours again as he spoke “I'll be back soon, think about me?”

“Always” you whispered. 

“Good girl” he said as he stood straight and took a step back. With one last wink he was out the door. 

You moaned out loud as soon as the door shut and flopped back into the couch. “Might as well take a shower” you muttered. Maybe it would calm your racing hormones you thought. 

 

A few hours later, your shower was complete and you found yourself engrossed in a sultry sex scene in some no name movie on HBO. 

You didn't normally watch any kind porn. You had no need to. Dean's stamina and libido could rival the best and youngest. But in this case, your body was craving his touch. Your skin felt electric as you watched the action on the screen unfold. 

Your skin felt hot. As you pulled the tank top over your head, the rough fabric dragged across your straining nipples and made you shiver. You dropped your shirt on the bed and grasped your breasts in your hands giving them a rough squeeze.

You moaned out loud as your fingers pulled and twisted your nipples into stiff sensitive peeks. 

Eyes glued on the screen you watched as the man ran his hands over the woman's naked body, much like Dean does to you. 

You lay back on the bed and close your eyes as you imagine Dean's hands running over your breasts and down your stomach stopping at the barrier of your leggings. Your hips lift of their own accord as your right hand descends over your leggings towards your heated center.

You were so engrossed in your own fantasy that you didn't hear the keys unlocking the door. You didn't hear the creek as it opened, or the shocked inhale of the your boyfriend who quickly closed the door behind him. 

“What are you doing baby girl?” came the gravelly question that made your eyes pop open and whip your head towards the voice.

Seeing him standing there in his white button down, eyes wide and lustful as your hand found your clit and rubbed over your damp center, you moaned his name but he didn't move from his spot by the door. 

You moaned again as you realized, he was not going to help you, at least not yet. You turned pleading eyes his way but he just smirked and walked to the chair by the end of the bed. Dropping his jacket and keys on the table. 

“Take your pants off y/n” came the deep command. 

You did as you were told dropping them on the floor and sitting back on your heels. 

“Lay down on your back, legs toward me and spread ‘em.. let me see what i've been missing” he growled as he adjusted the sizable bulge in his dress pants. 

You scooted toward the edge of the bed and laid on your back bending your legs at the knees and opening them wide as your hands found their way back to your breasts. Knowing just how wet you were it came as no surprise when you heard Dean's low groan.  
You smirked. Apparently he wasn't as unaffected as you thought. 

“Touch yourself for me baby” Dean growled. 

Your hands made their way south as you watched Dean begin to strip out of his clothes. 

As you made your way to your bare wet pussy your head fell back onto the bed. You ran your fingers along your slit teasing yourself just as much as Dean. Your left hand joined your right as your index and middle finger spread your lips wide as your right index finger circled your clit. 

You heard Dean groan. 

“Baby please” you groaned as you continued to touch yourself.  
“I need you”

Your panting now.

“Please touch me” you begged

“Make me cum” you whined as your finger dipped into your soaked hole and your whole body tensed as you felt the bed dip. 

Hands grasped your wrists and pulled your hands from your body. You opened your eyes and peered into lust blown emeralds. 

“Say it” he demanded bringing his body up over yours as he rose your hands up and pinned them to the mattress above your head. You could feel his heat on your body and feel his breath on your face but he didn't touch you.

You arched your back, trying to rub yourself against him. “Nuh uh y/n.. tell me what I want to hear” he whispered into your ear. You were too far gone at that point to care about the stupid bet. You just needed him.

“Please Dean, you win. I need you. I need your mouth and your hands and body and your cock… God I need your fat cock inside me” you panted. “Please” you almost screamed. Your body writhing against the sheets. Your legs came up to wrap around his waist and squeezed trying to bring him to you. 

“Thank god” he said through gritted teeth. 

As he dropped his head to attach his lips to yours, he slammed himself into your soaking heat. As you screamed into his mouth his hips began a punishing pace. 

The room came alive with electricity as Dean pounded into your pussy. “God I missed this” Dean groaned into your neck. 

“Please Dean please” you begged as his hold on your wrists tightened. You weren't even sure what you were begging for but Dean seemed to. 

“I know princess I got you” he said as he released your wrists and sat up on his heels gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as he dragged your lower half into his lap never breaking his stride. 

The change in angle made him hit that sweet spot inside you, once, twice.. his thumb brushed your clit.. and your world exploded as your orgasm crashed through you with bruising force as you screamed Dean's name. 

“Ah Fuck!” Dean growled as your pussy clamped down on his cock so hard he could barely move. Dean released your hips and fell forward catching himself on his elbows as he ground his pelvis into yours as he exploded inside you. 

Neither of you moved. Breaths mingling as you tried to slow your racing hearts. 

You opened your eyes first and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose prompting him to smile and open his eyes. 

“Hey” you said with a smile on a sigh.

“Hey yourself beautiful” 

As he slipped from your heat with a grunt and rolled to his side, you followed laying your head on his chest and closing your eyes. 

When you felt him chuckle you turned your face up to look at him. 

“ I knew you wouldn't be able to see it through” he said with that damn smirk on his face. 

You smiled. “You were right Winchester, guess i'm just that addicted to you after all” 

“Damn right” he said leaning down to press his lips to yours


End file.
